


Evolution

by johanirae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: A series of drawings of all the MCR members in all 3 of their eras





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cut off, scroll left and right to get the complete picture

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion by acid_wit on twitter which turned out to be a really fun project :D :D :D


End file.
